Law of the Heart
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Ministry has passed a marriage law due to so many lives lost in the second war. Two unlikely people are selected to marry by September 1st or will be sent to Azkaban. This story is based on a teacher and student relationship. COMPLETE! pairing: RL/HG
1. Chapter 1

_**Law of the Heart**_

_**Author's Note:**_I own nothing. I only own the plot for these wonderful beloved characters.

_**Summary: **_The Ministry of Magic has instated a marriage law that will change two lives as they know it.

_**Rating: **_M (for later chapters and to be safe than sorry.)

_**Warning: **_This is a teacher/student relationship. Hermione is eight-teen due to use of the time turnner in her third year. Remus is about thirty-five. Reminder witches and wizards have longer life spans than muggles.

_Chapter One_

The Order of the Phoenix met at headquarters since fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the order met at Number 12 Grimmauld Place to discuss the Ministry of Magic's installments of laws. The members found some highly effected and others were just uncalled for. Like the law that was just pasted and would change to peoples lives.

The Order members gathered around the large table. Remus Lupin opened the still damp Daily Prophet.

"The Ministry has passed a marriage law," and wizard turned to the article and read it out loud for the members benefit.

_Due to loss of so many lives in the war we need to repopulate and refresh our blood lines. The Ministry has chosen each couple. The deadline is on September 1__st__. _

_The couples that do not wed by the deadline will be sent to Azkaban. _

_The couples must have at lest one to two children within the first two years of marriage. _

"Who are the couples?" Harry Potter asked the werewolf.

The wizard flipped to page six and sighed in relief.

"The couples must be eight-teen or older."

"Mione's eight-teen through her use of the time turnner in her third year," Harry informed the order. "Who is she to marry?" He asked in a brotherly manner.

Hermione walked over to Remus. He stepped back and she read down the list. He lend over the witch's shoulder and they found their names. They looked at each other.

"You can't marry Hermione! She's a child! She's not even through with school!" yelled Tonks.

Remus turned and faced the witch, "We have no choice." he rested his hands gently on Hermione's shoulders. "I will not see her share a cell will a death eater."

Albus rose to his feet, "Everyone's dismissed. Except you two," pointed at Remus and Hermione.

The members left headquarters, expect for the Weasely family and Harry who went up stairs to their rooms.

Hermione and Remus sat down next to Albus.

"I know this is a shock to you both. But I've tried to have the law thrown out, and nothing has worked. You will have to marry," he told them with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "And Nyphadora is correct. Hermione does have one more year left at Hogwarts."

"What are we going to do Professor." Hermione asked the headmaster.

"Remus, I want you to return to Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I was going to ask you to return before all this mess came to light."

"Albus, I can't marry a student! No offence, Hermione," noted the werewolf.

"None taken. Yea, Professor that's just creepy," she told him and she shivered at the thought. (Snape crossed her mind.)

Remus raised his to shield his mouth from the elderly wizard. "You thought of Snape."

Hermione nodded in agreement. The wizard smiled at the witch.

"Children."

Remus turned to Albus. "I'll take the job."

"Wonderful! You will share a chamber," and the wizard rose to his feet. "Good luck informing Miss Granger's parents," he told them and left the couple.

Hermione hit her head on the table. "Why me?" she looked up, "Remus my family will go crazy. My parents are very religious. My grandfather's a preacher. They'll want a muggle marriage."

"Hermione you're joking right?"

She shook her head.

Remus hit his head on the table, "I have to meet," he looked up, "the in-laws."

"This is going to be hell. I bring plenty of headache potion."

He gave her a sideways grin.

"I think we should handle the Ministry marriage stuff first. I'll have a medical check up. I'll owl my parents."

"We'll go tomorrow and we'll both get check ups."

She nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Law of the Heart **_

_**Recap: "I think we should handled the Ministry marriage stuff first. I'll get a check up and I'll need to owl my parents." Hermione told Remus. **_

"_**We'll go to the Ministry tomorrow and we both have check ups."**_

_**She nodded in agreement. **_

Chapter Two

Remus and Hermione went to the Ministry and signed the paper work. They were now husband and wife. The check ups went well. The healers gave the couple a clean bill of health.

The reality of the marriage law had yet to register for Hermione. Everything was moving too fast for the witch. Remus knew the reality of the law would hit her and he was ready for her brake down.

Hermione had owl her parents and told them that she was bringing a friend, and they would be staying for a few days. Joan was thrilled her daughter was coming to visit and was glad to meet one of her friends. But the woman knew the witch was holding back something by the way her writing was in the letter. Joan would help the best she could.

The Lupins appeared in the back yard of a two-story brick house. The yard had a flower garden with a back patio.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked her husband.

"It's great."

Hermione opened the back door and they walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione, I wasn't expecting you at the door." said Joan as she walked into the kitchen.

"We apparted here. The back yard is way from preying eyes."

She nodded. "Close the door dear." Joan told Remus kindly.

"Oh sorry," he went to close the door when he hard something in the woods. He cocked his head to the side. "The wolves are hunting early. The full moon cycle has them wire," he told them and looked at the women with amber eyes.

"A…sometimes the hunters put poisoned meat out in the woods." explained Joan.

"I still extended caution. Don't go near the woods," and he closed the door.

"Remus this is my mother, Joan Granger. Mum this is Remus Lupin." Hermione introduced.

"It's nice to meet you dear." Joan said as she held out her hand.

The wizard smiled, "It's nice to meet you too," and he shook the woman's hand.

"I'm afraid Christian want be home until morning. He had the late night shifted at the hospital," explained Joan and motioned to the table. "Please have a seat and we can talk."

The couple nodded and sat down. Joan sat down three cups of tea on the table and joined the couple.

"Alright Hermione what's wrong?" She asked her daughter.

"Nothings wrong per say." Hermione told her mother.

Joan raised a questionable brow,

"Ok. Ok. Remus and I are married."

"Excuse me. Did I hear you correctly?"

"We had no choice Mrs. Granger. It was marry or go to Azkaban. And I didn't want Hermione to share a cell with a death eater," said Remus.

"Well, thank you for keeping my girl safe, but Christian's not going to like this."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and she laid her head down on the table. The wizard stroked her long curly brown hair.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him." She told her daughter.

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Hermione without looking up.

"We'll tell them together."

Remus brushed her hair away from her face. "Hermione your stressed and your pulse has risen. Why don't you go take a bath and relax."

She nodded in agreement. He cupped her cheek and gently stroked the smooth skin.

"Every thing's going to be alright,' he kissed her forehead. "Go on scoot."

She smiled and the witch left the kitchen.

Joan watched Remus for a moment and took a sip of tea. The only thing you could hear were the birds and the grandfather clock down the down stairs hall.

"The reality of the law has yet to kick in and I'm ready for her brake down." He told Joan.

"That's every wise. You know my daughter very well." She sighed, "How do you know my daughter?"

"I was Hermione's DADA professor during her third year."

"Ah. So your Professor Lupin. Hermione's spoken about you a good many times over the years."

"She's spoken about me?" The werewolf asked in shock.

Joan smiled, "Don't be so shocked. She has told us nothing, but good things about you."

Remus breathed in deeply. He smelled milk and honey and a smile graced his face. He closed his eyes. "Do you fell better?" asked without opening his eyes.

Joan looked in the doorway and saw his daughter walking into the room.

"Yes. I fell much better," and she sat down next to the wizard.

"You have very strong senses, Mr. Lupin."

The couple looked at each other, than at Joan. "You have no idea." They said.

"What causes you to have such strong senses?"

Remus turned to Hermione. "You haven't told her."

"It's not my secret to tell. I gave you my word."

He smiled, "And you've kept to your self all these years."

"Yes."

"Thank you, but your mother needs to know."

"It's your choice Mooney."

He nodded and turned to Joan. "I have Lycanthrophy or better known as a werewolf."

Hermione quickly jumped into the conversion. "Remus, isn't dangerous in anyway."

"Hermione I…"

"Not when you take Wolfsbane."

"What's Wolfsbane?" asked Joan.

"Wolfsbane Potion allows Remus to keep his human mind during his transformations." Hermione explained to her mother.

"So…it's PMS only hairy."

The couple looked at Joan and laughed.

The rest of the day they spent talking and Joan got to know her future son-in-law. She found him sweet, funny and truly cared about her daughter.

Remus and Hermione finally retired for the night, while Joan waited her husband to return home.

Christian walked into the house. He laid his keys and wallet down the table next to the door. He hung his white lab coat up in the hall closet and went into the kitchen.

"Joan what are you doing up, honey? It's past two o'clock," and he sat down at the table.

"Oh, how to put this?"

Why don't I like the sound of this?"

"The Ministry passed a marriage law, and Hermione's name was on the list."

Christian nodded slowly as he took in the information.

"She had to marry Remus Lupin. He married her to keep her out of Azkaban."

Where is he?" hissed Christian.

"He's up stairs."

"I want him down stairs now!"

"No need. I'm right here sir." Remus said calmly as he leaned against the wall.

"I'll go check on Hermione."

The werewolf shook his head. "Hermione's sleep. I placed a silencing charm around her room. I knew a yelling match would occur," crossed his arms and studied the man at the table. "I know this is hard, Mr. Granger. I married Hermione to save her from sharing a cell with a death eater. I promise I will not take advantage of your daughter. But we will have to have a child within our first two years of marriage. I can not change that. It is the law." The wizard sighed and turned to Joan. "But within time I will have to mark Hermione as _**mine**_. She will be my mate. I will be the only one that can touch her."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you had to mark my daughter?"

"And cause her to break down sooner? I don't think so."

Christian jumped up and grabbed the wizard by the shirt. "What do you by marking her? And what break down?"

"The law has not sunk in yet. Everything has been moving to fast for her to grasp the reality of it all."

"If you harm my daughter I will kill you."

Remus closed his eyes and opened them and they shined amber. "I will not harm her, not as long as there's breath in my body. He growled in his chest. "A werewolf protects what's his."

Christian stepped back and Remus breathed heavily trying calm down. He closed his eyes and they changed blue.

"I'm sorry Mr. Granger. The full moon is very soon."

"You will marry her here in our world as well," and he left the room.

"That went better than I expected." Joan said gently. "Good night dear," she kissed him on the cheek and left the kitchen.

He sighed and went back to bed.

Please review me.


	3. Chapter 3

** I would like to thank the readers. I am glad you have enjoyed the fan fiction. Please keep sending in your reviews. Thanks Hermione Snape. **

**Law of the Heart**

**Recap: **_**"You will marry her here in our world as well." Christian said and left the room. **_

"_**That better than expected. Good night dear." Joan said and kissed him on the cheek and left the kitchen. **_

_**Remus sighed and went back to bed. **_

Chapter Three

Hermione walked into the kitchen in a sleepy daze. She walked straight to over to the coffee and poured her a cup, without saying, _'Good morning.' _Remus raised a brow at her pajama pants. They were navy blue with white wolves. The witch sat down at the table next to the wizard.

"Joan is she always like this in the morning?" asked Remus.

"Yes."

"Shut up." Hermione snapped and held her warm cup with both hands and her elbows resting on the table.

He shook his head and turned back to the Daily Prophet.

Hermione turned her head, "Is that the Daily Prophet?"

"Shut up. I'm reading."

"Smart ass."

"Hermione language." Joan said warningly. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming today."

"What?!"

"Well that woke her up."

Hermione smacked Remus on the arm.

"Owww," he rubbed his right arm. "The abuse. I have to go through."

"Do I need to give you a time out?"

"No!" yelled the couple.

"Than behave. They're be here at two."

They only nodded.

Hermione passed the living room floor. Remus sat on the couch following her with his eyes. Joan and Christian walked into the room and found their daughter in a wreak.

"Oh dear, she's done worked her self up into a nervous wreck." Joan told them and walked up to her daughter.

Hermione didn't see her mother she was pacing in a daze liked trance.

"I've never seen her like this," she went to touch her daughter, but Remus intervened.

"Joan don't touch her." said Remus and stood up. "She needs more body contact than that. Trust me." He walked up to witch and took her in his arms. She struggled to break free. "Come on. That's it. Struggle. Fight. Let it out, honey."

Hermione pushed and hit on his chest. She breathed in in his scent and relaxed. And she rested her head on his chest. Hermione pulled back and her brushed her hair out of her face.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded and Remus kissed her on the forehead. He led her to the couch. He sat down next to the witch.

The clock stroke two and they heard a knock on the front door. Christian opened the door and was stood face to face with two elderly couple. He stepped aside and allowed the couple to enter the house.

"How are you son?" Nick Bryan asked his son-in-law.

"I'm fine sir.

Remus heard Hermione's heart beat hard against her chest.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll relax when this is over. Grandpa's a preacher," she hissed. "How…"

"Hermione." Samantha hugged her granddaughter. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Hi peanut," said Nick and hugged his granddaughter.

"Joan what's going on?" Sam asked her daughter.

"The women in your family waste no time getting to the point." Remus noted.

"I suggest you can it while you're ahead." Hermione whispered in a stern tone.

"What can it? I don't get it."

The couple was snapped out the quiet conversation when Joan called the werewolf's name.

"Rermus these are parents, Nick and Samantha Bryan. Mum, Dad this is Remus Lupin.

They shook hands and sat down. The couple explained the marriage law. Nick and Sam starred at the couple. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Christian do you trust this man?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

Hermione relaxed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"When do you leave for school?" asked Sam.

"We leave in three days." Hermione answered.

Sam raised a brow, "What do you mean by _'we'_ ?"

"Grandma it would be rather stupid not to bring my husband with me."

The woman stared at wizard. "What do you do Mr. Lupin?"

"It's actually Professor Lupin. I'm returning to Hogwarts."

"And you've taught my granddaughter before?"

"Yes ma'am"

"And nothing went on between you during that time?"

"Mother!"

"I need to know Joan." Sam turned back to Remus. "It's a simple question, Professor."

"It was strictly educational."

"Have you caused harm to her?"

The wizard's face grew pale and Hermione quickly jumped in.

"It wasn't his fault."

"Hermione I could have-"

She crossed her arms, "Don't finish that sentence."

Remus sighed in defeat and his head snapped in the direction of the woods.

"Those wolves have me worried. I suggest you stay here for the night."

"We need tonight." Nick told the wizard.

"You will stay here." He growled in his chest and he turned to Hermione. "I need to speak to you."

She nodded and they walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be going to Hogwarts tonight."

"You can stay here. We have a basement." Hermione told her husband.

"No."

"I have your Wolfsbane. Professor Snape gave it to me."

"I will not place you in danger!" yelled Remus.

"You're not dangerous! Those wolves are dangerous! You are not!"

"I almost killed you in your third year Hermione!"

Nick, Sam, Christian and Joan sat quietly in the living room listening to the couple fight. The family was some what shocked at what was said.

"That wasn't your fault!" hissed the witch.

"I'm a werewolf Hermione!"

"I know that!"

Remus took a deep breath. "Within time I will have to mark you." He said gently.

"Big deal."

Remus growled and pinned Hermione against the wall. "You don't understand! You will be _**mine**_! My _**mate**_! Mooney would want you and he will not be gentle!"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

The werewolf spread her legs and pinned her arms above her head. "Is this what you want?!" He growled and slammed her against the wall. "Answer me!"

The family quickly ran into the kitchen and they stopped in their tracks. Joan saw the cool, sweet man she met yesterday, and he had her daughter pinned against the wall!

"Answer me witch!" and his eyes shined amber. "Do you want to be a werewolf's whore?" asked Remus as he pressed his groaning against her stomach.

"Yes!"

He growled and ripped her shirt reliving her right shoulder. He looked her with amber eyes and bit down on the smooth skin. Hermione struggled to break free, but Remus pinned her down. She stopped struggling and body went limp. He licked the womb and it instantly healed. Remus pulled back and caught his mate's limp body and lifted her up and rested her head on his chest.

"She's only passed out. She'll be fine."

"Only passed out! Only passed out! Christian yelled at the wizard.

"What did she pass out from?' asked Joan.

Remus brushed the hair out of his wife's face. "Hermione passed out from pain. It's perfectly normal. With my mark I am the only one that can touch in an interment way. If another man touches her or causes her harm. I will kill to protect my mate," and he walked past the family and went up stairs.

Remus laid Hermione down on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You tricky witch. Now I'll have to stay here tonight."

Joan quietly stood in the hall and watched the couple.

"Sometimes you're too smart for own good.." and he looked at wrist, "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" He gently ran his fingers gently across her wrist as he watched them turn black and blue. "I promised to protect you not to cause you harm," he sighed. "I'm sorry mate," and he nuzzled her neck.

"Don't be sorry." Hermione whispered as she ran her hand through his graying sandy blonde hair.

He pulled back, "Hermione," he gently stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry."

"Remus shut up."

He laid down on top of his wife supporting his weight with his elbows. "Or what?" he asked whispering against her lips.

Hermione slammed her lips against the wizards. His shock quickly wore off and he pulled her closer and forced his tongue into her mouth. Remus growled loudly in his chest.

"Do you want me? I sense your heat. So do you want me?"

"Yes!"

Remus growled and Joan smiled and left the couple alone.

Joan joined her family at the kitchen table talking quietly. When they heard moans and loud growls. They laughed and shook their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

_**recap: **__Joan join the family at kitchen table. They smiled and shook their heads._

_**Law of the Heart**_

Chapter Four

Hermione came down stairs with a bottle in hand. She handed it to Remus.

"I hate this stuff," and took it in two gulps.

The witch laughed at the wizard face.

"Well, you take the stuff and then you'll know how bad it taste."

Come along wolfie."

Remus rolled his eyes and followed his wife down stairs to the basement. The wizard set the wards and turned to his mate.

"I want you stay up stairs. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Don't argue. Just do it. Lock door and seal it tightly."

Hermione nodded in agreement. He kissed her gently on the lips. She walked up the stairs and closed the door. The witch strongly warded the door.

Hermione walked up the stairs into the living room. She sat down on the window seat and watched the full moon come into view. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

The time ticked by and the night wore on. The family slowly made their way to bed. Sam said good night and went to her room.

"Good night sweetie." Joan kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late."

"I want sleep tonight."

"Oh sweetie-"

"Go on Dad I'll be fine. You've worked late last night."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Go on," and she brushed away the tears.

Christian nodded, and they went up stairs.

Nick walked into the living room with two mugs in hand.

"Here you go peanut," and he handed her a hot mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Grandpa," and she gratefully took the cup.

Nick sat down next to witch and he watched her closely.

"Remus loves chocolate," she laughed. "He keeps it in his robe pockets." Hermione looked out into the night sky. "Remus hasn't seen the full moon since he was five." She took a shaky breath, "His transformations a extremely painful."

"What makes them so painful?"

"His…his bones break into the form of the werewolf."

Nick gently rested a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder and she broke down into tears. He sat his cup down and took hers from her hands and set her cup down beside his. He took her into his arms.

Mooney paced the basement floor. He could smell his mate. She was so close. He needed her closer. The werewolf rammed into the door. Mooney needed his mate. He wanted her. So he ran into the door again. He growled and paced the floor. The werewolf rammed into the stone wall hoping to break free. He fell to the stone floor and whimpered and howled.

"I can't take it any longer. I am going to him."

"Hermione, is that wise?" Nick asked his granddaughter.

"Mooney's my mate. He want harm me. Don't follow me. He'll kill to protect me."

He nodded and watched the witch walk down the hall.

Hermione took down the wards and carefully opened the door and walked into the room. She quietly closed the door behind her. Mooney's head and ears shot up when saw his mate come into view. He rose to feet and limped over to his mate.

"Oh, Mooney what happened?"

The werewolf nuzzled her neck and she let out a small giggle when he's fur tickled her neck. He gently pulled her to the bed that rested on the floor.

Do want me to lay down with you?"

Mooney nodded.

"Ok" and she laid down on the floor, and the werewolf laid down beside witch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and saw Hermione in his arms.

"Hermione what are you doing here?"

She slowly opened her eyes, "Mmmm…I couldn't stay away." She sat up and looked over his injuries.

Remus had cuts on his face, chest, legs and have number of burses and what looked like a broken right ankle.

"Well, it seems Mooney was having a rough night," and she looked at the door. "And was trying to get out."

"I was trying to get to you."

Hermione stood up and carefully covered her husband up. "Don't move. I'll get someone to help you up stairs."

Remus could only nodded and he watched his mate leave the room.

Hermione walked into the living room and saw her grandfather asleep on the couch.

"Grandpa. Grandpa."

Nick opened his eyes, "Yea?"

"I need help getting Remus up stairs."

"Alright."

The couple walked to the basement and Nick was shocked at the sight of the young man.

"I've been worse." Remus told him.

Nick and Hermione slowly helped the wizard to his feet.

"Ah, my right ankle broken."

"Let's take it slow." Hermione told her husband.

The trio carefully made their way up stairs.

Joan stopped in her tracks. "Oh dear heavens."

"Mum open the door."

"Oh sorry dear." Joan opened the bedroom door.

Nick and Hermione helped Remus onto the bed.

"Thank you Grandpa. I can it from here. Now let's see what's broken."

Nick quietly stood next to his daughter in the doorway of the bedroom.

Hermione held broken ribs and his right ankle and many cuts and burses.

"What were you doing? Running into a brick wall."

"I did a couple of times."

She only nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. Remus winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry. You must be really sore."

"I am a bit. But I'll live. It's a good thing you came down when you did. I might have killed my self."

Hermione gently brushed his hair out of his face.

"I'll make you deal, love. I'll spend the full moon with you, but I'll wait for you transform before I come to you."

Remus closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

She stood up, "Get some rest."

He quickly grabbed her hand, "Stay. You need your rest too."

She lifted the covers and crawled into bed. The werewolf took his mate in his arms. She snuggled closer closed their eyes.

Joan and Nick walked out of the room and she quietly closed he door behind her.

"He has my approval." He told his daughter as they walked into the kitchen.

"Remus is a good man," and she sat down with a cup of coffee.

Sam walked into the kitchen and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She asleep." She answered her mother.

Sam nodded and Nick contacted his friend Judge Dean to push the marriage license. He was happy to help. The church was set and Nick was to perform the ceremony the next day.

Review me! See the button hit it!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap:**__Sam nodded and Nick contacted his friend Judge Dean to push for the marriage license. He was happy to help. The church was set and Nick was to perform the ceremony the next day._

_**Law of the Heart**_

Chapter Five

The family gathered at a small local church. Remus and Hermione stood in front of her grandfather.

Nick began, "Marriage is not to be lightly. They have their hardship and happiness that will strengthen or weaken a bond. You may make your vows in your own fashion.

"Remus, I remember the day I met you. You were in my compartment on the train. You were asleep. But when I see your face. It was kind and loving. You show that love and strengthen can be given all by one person." Hermione said tearfully.

Nick handed his granddaughter a plain white gold band.

"Do you Remus John Lupin wear this ring as a symbol of my love, strength, understanding and fertility to death do us part?"

"I do."

She smiled and slid the band onto his left hand.

"Hermione, when I met you I wasn't expecting happiness and love that came with your friendship. You understood me at such a young age. Sometimes I wonder if you're a dream, but when I see your smile I know you are real." Remus said with a smile.

Nick handed Remus a diamond white gold band.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take this ring as a symbol of my love, strength understanding and fertility to death do us part?"

"I do."

He slid the ring onto her left hand.

Nick smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Remus stroked her cheek and gently kissed his bride. They pulled and smiled at each other.

"I am please to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Remus John Lupin."

The family happily welcomed Remus to the family.

Hermione soon found her self at King's Cross Station and she ran through the wall between platforms nine and ten. She saw the red steam engine. The witch smiled weakly it would be her last train ride to Hogwarts. She shook her head and looked around the platform. Hermione saw a group of red heads and one with messy black hair that stuck out from the group.

Harry turned around, "Moine!" and he quickly took his best friend into a tight hug.

"Air. I need air."

"Oh sorry," said Harry and pulled back.

"How's married life." asked Ginny.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It's ok."

"Oh come now Mrs. Lupin tell us." Ron said as they boarded the train.

She shook her head and opened the sliding glass door. "Well, Remus was drilled with questions." She sat down next to Ginny. "We had our first fight."

"Who won?" Harry asked as he opened a chocolate frog.

"A…actually no one won. Mooney did do," she lowered the right side of her shirt reliving her mark. "this."

"He marked you!" Ginny almost yelled. "Did it hurt?"

"I passed out from the pain."

"What else?" Ron asked.

"God guys. I got married. I didn't move to America."

They spent rest of the trip telling each other about their summers.

The welcome back feast ended and Remus stood outside the great hall waiting for his wife.

"I trust everything went well at the Grangers'."

Remus jumped and quickly turned around, "God Albus you scared shit out of me."

The wizard's eyes twinkled at the werewolf's wedding band. "How did things go?"

"Things went fine. They fully understood the matters, but I was hounded by questions."

"Except you trying to break down the basement door and ramming into the stone wall."

Minerva smiled and walked up to the wizards and smiled at Hermione.

"When did this happen Mrs. Lupin?" asked the headmaster.

"During the full moon."

He's eyes twinkled brighter, "So you've marked her already."

Hermione's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh come on Albus don't embarrass the poor girl." Minerva said with a faint smile.

"Well good night." Remus said, grabbed his wife's hand and they went down the hall.

"Could his eyes twinkled any brighter? I almost went blind." Hermione said as the stopped at a painting of a stag, wolf and shaggy black dog.

"Marauder." Remus whispered and they walked through the portrait hole. "I think they could have."

Hermione sat down on the couch and Remus quietly sat down beside his wife. She quietly stared at the dancing flames.

'_Here comes the break down.'_ He thought and took her in his arms.

The wizard rocked her as she cried into his chest. He felt all the stress leave her body.

"Let it out honey. It's alright." Remus whispered as he rubbed her back.. "Every things going to be fine. I promise."

Hermione pulled back, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's alright. Your world has been shank to the very core." He stroke her cheek and pulled back into his arms. "We'll make it. I promise."

Hermione nodded, "I'm going to bed."

Remus sighed and slowly removed his arms. She rose to her feet and he squeezed her hand. The werewolf watched his wife walk to the door.

"Honey?"

Hermione turned around with her hand on the knob. "Yea?"

"That's the door to my office. The bedroom's on the right."

She blushed and went to the bedroom. Remus smiled and opened his lesson plans.

The clock struck one and he closed the book and went to bed.

Remus carefully untangled his self from Hermione and got out of bed. He quietly got ready for the day. He ordered two cups of coffee and walked back into the bedroom.

"Hermione wake up, honey."

"Mmmm." She mumbled and slowly opened her eyes.

"I have your coffee. I'm sitting it on the bedside table." He told her and sat the cup down. He brushed her hair out of her face, kissed her forehead and left the room.

Hermione drank her coffee and got ready for the day. She walked into the room and found her husband pacing the floor.

"Why are you pacing the floor?"

"I hate the first day of classes. I always think I'm going to screw up."

"And them not like you," she stopped his pacing. "Remus you're a wonderful teacher. The first years are going to love you."

"I don't have only the first years to worry about."

"You're really freaked out." Hermione said in shock.

He only nodded. She quickly took him in her arms. The werewolf breathed in his mate scent. Remus kissed her neck, up her throat and captured her lips. He pulled her close to his body. She moaned in his mouth and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Well, it seems my services are not needed this morning. "

The couple pulled apart and looked in the doorway.

"No they are not Minerva." Remus told the deputy.

"I'm glad to hear it. Oh, if you want to finish your fun I'd do it quickly breakfast is soon." She smiled and left the room.

"Did she-"

"Come on lets go."

Hermione grabbed her bag and they made their way to the great hall.

"Professor McGonagall caught you in a lip lock!" Ginny said in shock as fix her some more pumpkin juice.

"Yes!"

The trio laughed.

"It's not funny!" Hermione scolded her friends.

"I'm glad she didn't catch in bed."

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny snapped at once.

"I wouldn't want to be found in bed with my professor/husband by my head of house."

"I would have the decency to knock. But Professor Dumbledore is a whole different matter." Professor McGonagall told the group.

"Oh too much information Professor!" Ginny said and she covered her ears.

"Those twinkle-"

"Stop Harry that's just gross!" Hermione told hin.

They laughed and left the great hall for their first class. Minerva laughed and headed to her classroom.

The trio walked into their first class of the year and it had to be potions! They quietly took their seats in the back furthest away for the from the front. The door slammed and Professor Snape stormed down the ale. He turned and faced the class.

"You're brewing Wolfsbane." He tapped his wand and the ingredients appeared on the broad. "I'll be around in 90 minutes. Get to work!" Snape hissed and sat down behind his desk.

The students quickly grabbed what they needed and returned to their stations.

"Snape gets worse every year." Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

The red nodded in agreement.

"He's doing this just to piss me off." Hermione mumbled.

"Why?" Harry asked his best friend.

"He knows my husband's a werewolf and he's faulting it in front of the entire class." She said and angrily dropped daisy root into the hot liquid.

"I think you're right."

Professor Snape looked up and saw Hermione had finished her potion. He smirked. She might be a know-it-all. But he had to admit the witch was talented at potion making. He raised a brow at Harry's potion.

'_The boy actually did the potion correctly.'_ The Potions Master thought as he rose from his seat.

He stopped and leaned over Harry's shoulder, "It looks like you had help Potter."

"I didn't have help sir."

The wizard sneered and walked away. They bottled their potions and left the classroom.

"I can't believe Snape didn't take away points from you mate." Ron said in awe.

"He was in shock!"

The boys laughed and they headed to their next class.

Review me!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: **_sexual condense!

_**recap: **_"Can't believe Snape didn't take way points from you mate." Ron told Harry.

"He was in shock!"

The boys laughed and they headed to their next class.

_**Law of the Heart**_

Chapter Six

The witch's classes ended and Hermione walked into the DADA classroom. Remus looked up and smiled at his wife.

"How was your day?" She asked and sat her bag down in the front row.

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"It was good," she smiled, "but you can make it better." She sat down on the edge of his desk.

"And how can I do that Mrs. Lupin?"

Hermione pulled him forward by his robes and kissed him on the lips. Remus slid his tongue inside her mouth and stroked hers with his own. He pulled back took out his wand, silenced and locked the door. He sat his wand down on the desk. The wizard moved his hands up her legs and up her skirt. He slid her knickers down her legs and threw them to the floor. Remus squeezed her thighs and lifted her skirt. He spread her legs. He stood up and positioned him self. Hermione quickly unbuttoned his pants. He slid her to the edge of the desk.

Remus slowly pushed into her body. He moaned and waited for her tight muscles to relax. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper. He moved smooth deep strokes. He held her in place by holding her hips in a painful grip. She moan at the pain and was soon seeing stars and erupted bringing Remus down with her.

He rested his head on her chest breathing heavily. She ran her hands through his sweaty hair and sighed. He pulled out and cast a cleaning spell. He buttoned his pants and handed his wife her knickers. The werewolf lowered his mate off the desk and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione walked through his office to their chambers. Remus took down the wards, grabbed his things and put them in his away in his office.

Hermione," Remus closed the door to his office. "I know this is hard on you."

She looked up from her book, "Not really. My family likes you and my friends aren't judging us. So it's not that bad."

The wizard sat down beside the witch. He sat down her book on the coffee table.

"I revived a letter from the Ministry this morning."

"So. We have two years to have a child. We can wait for me to finish school to the baby."

He shook his head, "No, love we don't have two years."

"What do mean by _no_ ?"

Remus pulled out the letter from his robes pocket. Hermione took the letter from her husband.

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. L upin, _

_Due to fact that your husband is a half bread it is minatory to have a child soon as possible. The pregnancy is much harder on the mother. We want you to have a safe and healthy child. _

_Sincerely, _

_Grace Sharp_

_Ministry Health Board_

Hermione looked up, "Oh, how bloody thoughtful!" She balled up the letter and threw it across the room. "There has to be more to it than my damn safety!"

"That thought crossed my mind as well. What are they planning?" He asked in thought.

"Remus, I'm not ready to be a mother. We haven't been married a week! God they're making our life a living hell!" She yelled as tears filled her eyes.

He quickly took his wife in his arms and she cried into his chest. The werewolf gently rubbed her back.

"I know. I know. Every thing will work out in the end. You'll see."

October came and the leaves were changing and the air became cool and crisp. This was Hermione's favorite time of year. She spent most of her time outside with her friends trying to push the order from the Ministry from her mind. But it didn't work. The stress of her studies and trying to have baby was starting to take it's toll on her body.

The trio were making their way to positions when Hermione's body finally gave out. Draco saw it coming because his years as spy. He quickly turned around and caught her limp form before she fell down the stairs.

"Pansy tell Professor Snape that Potter, Weasley and my self will be missing class. Mrs. Lupin's finally gave out." Draco told the witch.

She nodded and he lifted her up in his arms.

"Ron run and Lupin. Harry and I will take her to the hospital wing." (Draco became friends with the trio after the war.)

The red stared at his friend's limp body.

"Ron go!" Harry yelled.

"Right," and he ran down the hall.

"Man the Ministry has finally cracked. Forcing them to have a baby.. Mione's body can't handled it anymore."

Harry nodded in agreement as they turned down the hall. He opened the door and Draco laid Hermione down on one of the many beds. Harry ran to get the nurse.

Ron ran down the hall and he busted through the DADA door.

"Ron you-"

"Mione….passed….out…hospital wing." The red head said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Class dismissed," Remus ran out of the classroom.

Ron followed the werewolf down the hall. He stopped to catch his breath and Remus quickly continued down the hall. Albus jumped out of the way before he was knocked to the floor. The headmaster saw Ron trying to keep up with the wizard.

"What has happened?"

"Moine…" was all he could get out.

Albus nodded and they made their way to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Remus asked the boys as he walked up to them.

"She just passed out." Harry stated. "Draco caught before she fell down the stairs."

"You've fallen in love with her." Draco told him. "Haven't you."

Remus looked at the young man with a readable expression.

"Have you fallen in love with you wife, Professor? It's a simple question."

The werewolf looked across the wing at the closed curtain and looked back at the boys.

"Yes. I have fallen in love with her."

Albus and Ron smiled as the stood behind the wizard. They had heard the question and the his answer. The headmaster's eyes twinkled.

Poppy walked over to the group and pulled Remus aside.

"Remus, Mrs. Lupin's body is worn out. Her immunity system is below normal. She's lost weight. Remus, she's weak and sick."

"What do mean _sick_ ?"

"She has a bacterial infection. My guess from the chemicals and mold from the dungeons."

Remus ran a shaky hand through his hair. "What else?"

"Hermione had miscarriage while I was checking her over. Her body was just too weak."

The wizard eased him self onto the bed that was behind him.

"She was-"

"She was three weeks pregnant."

Remus buried his face into his hands and Poppy rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What did she tell him?" Ron asked them.

"What ever it was, it surly wasn't good news." Harry stated.

"I knew she was stressed, but this is crazy!" Draco said angry .

Poppy walked over to the group and told them out come of the check up. Albus quickly lost the twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you Poppy," said the headmaster.

She nodded and went back to her office.

"Come along children." Albus told them.

"Professor, may I stay with him for a moment?' Harry asked the wizard.

"Go on."

"Thank you sir," and he slowly walked out the werewolf.

Albus led Ron and Draco out of the hospital wing.

Harry sat down on the bed, "Remus."

He looked up over at the wizard with tears in his eyes. He didn't care at the moment to hide them.

"I shouldn't have pushed Hermione so hard. Now she's sick and we've lost our baby."

"It's not your fault. It's the Ministry that should be blamed."

"She's so pale and weak. I can't loose her, Harry."

"You will not loose her. I'll take over your classes. I'll talk to Dumbledore. You stay with Mione." Harry stood up and enlarged the bed. "She needs close by. Dumbledore knows that." He squeezed his friend's shoulder and left the hospital wing.

Remus took off his shoes and got into the bed. He took his wife in his arms. He watched the rise and fall of her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap: **__Remus took his shoes and got the bed. He took his wife his arms. He watched the rise and fall of her chest._

_**Law of the Heart**_

Chapter Seven 

Albus called emergency staff meeting. The professors gathered in the lounge and Harry leaned against the wall.

"Thank you for coming." Albus said.

"Like we had a choice. "Severus mumbled.

"Severus please. As most of you know Mrs. Lupin was rushed to the hospital wing yesterday. She is very ill and miscarried a child." Albus told the staff.

"Damn Ministry." Minerva said under her breath.

"Poppy doesn't known when she will be released," the headmaster sighed. "Now, as we know a werewolf will not leave their mate's side until they are well. Harry as offered to take over Remus's classes for the time being and I agree he will be the best for the job. But I will take over the seventh year classes. He will have private studies with his professors. Any questions."

"What about Mrs. Lupin's family?" Minerva asked.

"I want you to bring them here." He told his deputy. "You may go. Minerva go to Grangers home."

She nodded and walked to the gates and was gone with a faint pop.

Minerva walked from the park to the Grangers home. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened, "May help you?"

"Mrs. Granger I'm Minerva McGonagall the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts. It about your daughter."

Joan quickly stepped aside, "Please come in."

Minerva walked into the house and Joan closed the door.

"Is Mr. Granger in?"

"He's asleep." answered Joan.

"It's best you wake him."

"It's this serious."

"I'm afraid so."

She nodded and quickly ran up stairs. She returned with Christian on her heals.

"Please have seat." Christian said as he motioned to the couch.

Minerva sat down and Joan and Christian sat down on the love seat.

"Mrs. Lupin is very ill. She was rushed to the hospital wing yesterday. She has a bad infection and…has miscarried. We didn't know of the child until our nurse Poppy examined her. The headmaster wants you to come to Hogwarts."

"I'll get us packed. Joan call the hospital and tell them we have a family emergency. Call your parents." He told his wife and he ran up stairs.

"Mrs. Granger your parents may come if they wish." Minerva told the woman.

She nodded and quickly went into the kitchen.

The witch walked over to fireplace and looked at the picture on the mantle. She smiled weakly at the photos.

"My parents are on their way." Joan said as she walked up to witch.

Minerva nodded. "Your daughter is one of the most gifted students I have seen in long time."

"Yes. We're very proud of our little girl." She said. "I thought muggles couldn't see Hogwarts."

"Ah, the castle may only be seen by muggles in special cases."

Christian walked down stairs with two bags. Sam and Nick walked into the house.

"Are we all here?" asked Minerva.

"Yes." Christian answered.

The witch shrank their bags and stuck them in her robe's pocket. She pulled out a book.

"Alright everyone take hold of the portkey. It will take us to the headmaster's office."

They only nodded and took a hold of the book and they vanished.

The group landed in the headmaster's office. Nick, Sam, Christian and Joan stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of the school. Minerva has explained why you are here."

They nodded.

"Wonderful. Please follow me."

They left the office and walked into the corridors.

"Mr. Scott, five points from Ravenclaw. Please walk don't run."

"Sorry Professor."

"Now Hermione's doing better, but is unconscious. Remus has not left her side. Mr. Potter has taken over his classes for time being. Ah, here we are," and the wizard opened the doors and walked into the wing.

Remus was asleep with his wife in his arms. Joan slowly covered her mouth in shock. Hermione, was pale, dark circle under her eyes and every thin.

"Poppy how's Mrs. Lupin" Albus asked.

"She's doing a little better."

"Thank you," he walked over to Remus and place a hand on his shoulder. "Remus."

The werewolf slowly opened his eyes. "Any change?"

"A little, my boy."

"She's still very pale." He said gently and brushed her hair from her face. He looked up, "Christian, Joan how is this possible?"

"Hogwarts may only be seen in very rare cases." Minerva said and gently rubbed her thumb over Hermione's hand. "Don't worry. She's a Gryffindor. Hermione's a fighter."

"I know."

The hospital wing doors opened and Remus growled and his eyes flashed amber at the wizard.

"Minister, what unexpected surprise." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

The werewolf glared at the Minister dangerously as he protectively held his mate close.

Draco and Lucius Malfoy walked in to the wing. The young wizard wink at the werewolf. He jumped back when he growled at the boy.

"You better restrain him or I will."

"Minister there's no need. Remus please calm self." Albus told the werewolf.

He took several deep breaths and calmed down.

Mr. Malfoy thank you for coming."

He nodded. "Mr. Lupin Albus asked me to come by to examine your wife. I will not harm her in anyway."

He nodded and med-wizard slowly walked up to the couple. He closed the curtain behind him.

"Minister, the reason I asked you to come to Hogwarts is to show you what you have caused by pushing couples to have children."

"I see nothing but a problem that needs to be dealt with. If the Lupins fail in having a child. They will be sent to Azkaban."

"You bastard!" Minerva hissed.

"Minister, you can not put a time frame on the birth of a child. The women may miscarry or problems that may cause them not to have a child." Albus told the wizard.

"I can not change the law Dumbledore. I like it and frankly it has been doing well."

"You bastard! They should send you to Azkaban!" Minerva yelled causing Hermione's family to look at the trio. "I can't believe you could be so cold hearted! The witch pushed the wizard. "You disgust me!"

Draco quickly grabbed his professor back from attacking the Minister.

"You bastard! I love her like a granddaughter! If this kills her so help me god. You will never forget my name!" yelled as she tried to break free from Draco's grip.

"Professor calm down. We don't need you going to Azkaban for attacking the Minister." Draco told the witch.

"You're right, and she relaxed.

"Why are you causing Lythcan couples to have children so soon. The other couples have a longer time frame." Albus noted.

"Their blood has a healing gene. They use it in potions in America." Minister Fudge told them.

The witch gasped. "You will not do that a child!"

The headmaster sadly shook his head. "How could you be so naïve?"

"I believe it's for the best."

Albus stared at the Minister with anger in his eyes. Draco swallowed hard and stepped back.

"You will change this law. I'm taking it to the Wizgoment and having it thrown out and I'm having you thrown out of office."

"You don't have that kind of power Dumbledore."

"Oh I believe I do Minister," and Albus angrily pulled the doors open cause them to hit against the stone wall.

"Oh, you're screwed no one pisses off Dumbledore." Draco said with a smirk and the Minister left the castle.

Lucius pulled back the curtain and walked up to the family. "Mrs. Lupin's is slowly stabilizing and she's gain back her weight. The potions that I have given her shall take effect soon. The weight gaining potion can go only so far. She will be able to have children, but it will take longer or even some times hard to conceive a child."

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into the hospital wing.

"Yo, Mr. Malfoy what'cha doing here?"

"Sorry about Ron. He's had one too many sweets. He has problem with it when he's worried."

"It's quiet alright, Mr. Potter," and he turned to Poppy, "If something serious should occur contact me. Have a good day." Luicus said and left the wing.

Minerva sighed and quietly left the family and friends.

Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny sat down on a bed across from Remus and Hermione. The family joined the group and silently hoped for any change.

"You have to come back to me." Remus whispered in Hermione. "I need you, love. Everyone's here just for you." He gently brushed her hair from her face.

Review me!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recap: **__They sat quietly hope for some change. _

_**Law of the Heart**_

Chapter Eight

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed them from the burning of the bright light. Remus felt his wife stir and he sat up. She opened her eyes and shielded them from the light. She looked around and saw her friends asleep on the beds. The witch also saw her parents and grandparents asleep on the other beds. Then she saw her husband.

"Oh, thank God. You're awake." Remus said gently. "Harry. Harry wake up."

"What?" He asked sleepily."

"Go tell Poppy Hermione's awake."

Harry jumped out of bed knocking Ron to the floor ad he ran across the wing.

"Owww! Ron yelled looking over the bed waking everyone that was asleep. "Mione!" and the red head climbed over the bed and fell to the floor. "Owww! Bloody hell. Oww!

Hermione smiled and tried to speak.

"No, honey don't try to talk just yet." Remus told his wife.

"Mr. Weasley get off the floor." Poppy told the wizard.

Harry laughed and helped his friend off the floor.

"You gave us all a scare young lady." Poppy told Hermione. "You've been here over a week and half. Please everyone on the other side of the wing. Remus you may stay. Oh and someone needs to inform the headmaster that Mrs. Lupin is awake."

"I will!" Ginny said in excitement and ran out of the wing.

"Dumbledore's taking the law to the Wizgoment. He's going to have the law thrown out." Harry said as he sat down on the bed across from his friend. "McGonagall had to be held back from attacking Fudge."

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. "What happened? How did I get here?"

Joan looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

"What happen?"

"Mrs. Lupin you were rushed here, because your body gave out and you were very ill." Poppy explained. "And you had…a miscarriage."

The witch looked at the nurse in shock. "No, it's not true."

"Honey it's true." The werewolf told his mate.

Sam looked at her granddaughter and blinked back the tears. Nick squeezed her hand.

"Can I have children?"

"Yes, but it will be harder." Poppy told the witch.

Remus held his wife close. She inhaled his scent and violently shook with sobs. He quietly let his own tears fall and he buried his face in her hair.

Ginny stopped at the statue that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Gum drops!"

"You don't have to yell."

"Sorry."

The statue jumped aside and the red head stepped onto the moving staircase. She tapped her foot as the stairs slowly moved upward. She knocked on the door.

"Enter." Albus called.

Ginny opened the door, "She's awake!"

Minerva smiled and jumped out of the arm chair. Albus eyes twinkled.

"We'll take the floo network."

They nodded and they each flooed the hospital wing.

Poppy smiled she had just ran a check up. "Mrs. Lupin is fine. She'll be weak for awhile. I want all of you to help her out."

They nodded. Minerva, Albus and Ginny had heard the nurse's report.

"When can she leave?" Harry asked Poppy.

"I want to keep her over one more night. I don't want her to have relapse."

He nodded in agreement.

"Hermione I am going to do my best at the Ministry." Albus told her. "I don't want this to happen to another couple."

"Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome my dear." He turned to Hermione's family. "You may stay as long as you wish."

"We thank you, but we must get back. If Hermione's going to alright. We must leave in the morning." Christian told the wizard.

The headmaster nodded.

"It's best you head to the great hall for breakfast." Minerva told her students. "You can come back later."

"Yes ma'am." Ginny said.

They squeezed Hermione's hand before the left the wing.

Remus stood up, "Poppy I'm going to give her a bath. I want leave her."

"Very well."

"Come on love," and he gently picked her up and carried her across the wing to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Remus this all my fault." The witch told the wizard.

"No, love it's not," he said as he gently removed her gown. "The Ministry has caused this," lowered her into the large tub. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel like I failed."

Remus sighed and got into the tub with his wife. "You haven't failed." said gently and took her in his arms. "I love you and nothings going to change that."

Hermione turned her head, "You love me?"

"Yes. I should have told her sooner."

She gave him a watery smile, "I love you too."

He gently captured her lips with his own.

Hermione was released from the hospital wing the following day. Her family said good bye and flooed home. Harry, Ron and Draco helped the witch make up her work. Remus made sure his wife didn't over work her self. She was grateful. Now the only thing to worry about was what Dumbledore had planed for the Ministry.

Albus flooed to the Ministry of Magic. He hoped that Wizgoment would see his side of the argument. He opened the door and walked into the large room. He sat down and waited for his turn to be called about to address his motion.

"Albus Dumbledore you are free take the floor." Minster Fudge told the wizard.

He rose from his seat and walked to the center of the floor.

"Thank you Minister. Witches and wizards of the Wizgoment. I am here to discuss the law of Lythcan couples. The marriage law states that a couple has first two years of marriage to have a child. But then it all of sudden changes because the Minister wants to change it. Because in America the child has healing genes. They are not lab rats but humans.

Would you want your child or grandchild be a lab rat? Would you want a couple be pressured so hard that they become ill and miscarry a child?"

"This has nothing to do with us." The Minister hissed.

"Ah, but it does. You passed the law. You forced the couples. You can not put a time line on a child. It's not possible. I suggest you allow nature to take it's course. You will have the children. The reason for the law is to repopulate our world. Not to force the couples."

"What do suggest?" Mrs. Bones asked.

"I suggest you drop the law and allow things to fall into place. The Minister has manipulated this Wizgoment."

"You have over stepped your line Dumbledore." Fudge hissed.

"I believe speaking the truth is not over stepping the line." Albus's eyes twinkled, "Who seconds the motion that the time line for Lythcan couples and other couple not to have a time frame to have a child people please raise your hands."

The wizard watched with smile as every hand went up in the air. The Minister counted the hands.

"The time line on children will be dropped."

"The Lythcan children will not be used for any research." Madam Sharp noted.

The members hands rose.

"The law for the children will be dropped."

Albus looked around the room, "Who believes it's time swear in a new Minister of Magic?"

"You have over stepped the line!" Fudge yelled.

"Wizgoment please think about Minister Fudge's actions over the years and tell me that it's not time swear in a new Minister."

He sat down and quietly waited for them members to think about the action they wanted to take.

"Who do suggest to take the job?" Mr. Gates asked.

"I suggest Kingsley Sharebolt."

"Who seconds the motion?" Mr. Gates asked.

He smiled as he watched the hands rise in the air.

"Kingsley Sharebolt will be sworn in as Minister at the beginning of the year. This court is adjoined."

"Thank you Wizgoment." Albus said and left the Ministry of Magic.

He's job was done. They would finally have a good man as Minister of Magic.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning:**_**sexual countenance. **

_**recap: **__He's job was done. They would finally have a good man as Minister of Magic._

_**Law of the Heart**_

Chapter Nine

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with her two best friends.

"I can't believe Kingsley's going to be Ministry. I know he'll do a great job." She told Ron.

"I know it's about bloody time."

"Oh check mate!" Harry yelled. "I won! I actually beat Ron!" and he jumped to his feet and danced around the room. "His winning streak is over!" He sang around the room.

Hermione laughed, "Don't quit your day job. Because you can't sing worth damn."

He smirked, "Well, Scarlet I don't give a damn!"

"Gone with the Wind!"

"What I don't get it?" Ron asked with puzzled look.

Hermione and Harry laughed harder. He fell to the floor in laughter.

"Just set up the chess pieces." Harry told his best mate.

The red head shook his head. "You've gone mental."

Remus sat in the headmaster's office. "Albus I want to thank you for what you did."

"You're welcome my boy."

"Kingsley will do a wonderful job as a Minister."

The headmaster nodded, "Yes he will. Fudge was just-"

"Mad."

"I believe he was going mad. He was a great Minister at one point in time. But war changes people." Albus said sadly.

Remus nodded in agreement.

"Christmas is coming very soon. What are your plans?"

"We're going to Hermione's parents for the break."

"Sounds wonderful my boy."

"Yes. Her family is one of the most understanding people I have ever met. Well, muggle wise."

"Yes Hermione does have a very special family and you're lucky to be apart of it."

"That I am. Thank you again Albus," and he left the headmaster's office.

"Well, Fawks something good did come out of all this. Remus has found a family."

The phoenix rubbed up against his master's hand and sang a melody.

Remus sat on the bed as he watched his wife pack for the break.

"Honey, use your wand."

"I don't feel like it," she folded up a pair of jeans and set them neatly in her trunk. "See all done." She closed the lid.

The werewolf pulled his mate into his lap and nuzzled her neck. He lowered the right side of her shirt and licked her mark. She took a deep in take of air. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned.

"Mooney, we don't have time. The train leaves soon."

Remus slid his hand up her skirt and pulled her knickers down to her ankles. He slid a finger into her wet fold and another and moved them in and out. Hermione bucked her hips. The werewolf growled in his chest and laid her down on the bed. Remus unbuttoned his pants with one hand and lowered them. He removed his hand slid his hard member into heated center.

"We have…an hour," he pushed in deep, "to kill." he moaned. "God I love you."

Hermione arched her back and lifted her hips. She gasped and met his thrust. The witch kissed him gently on the lips.

"Something's different." Remus moaned and exploded bringing his mate with him. He smiled, "You're pregnant."

The witch's honey brown eyes sparkled. "Yes."

"How far along?"

"Two weeks."

Remus slowly pulled out and he cast a cleaning spell and they fixed their clothes. He took her in his arms.

"Pregnant. Wow. I thought-"

"Well, we just got very luck and blessed, love."

He kissed her gently and held her close. He pulled back and rested his hand on her stomach.

"I have to met the guys at the carriages."

Remus nodded and kissed Hermione on the nose. She slid off her mate's lap.

"I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too. I'll see at the station."

He nodded and she left their chambers.

The trio boarded the Hogwarts Express for the train ride home for the holidays. They settled into the back compartment. Ginny walked into the compartment and sat down next to Harry. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They had finally gotten back together over Halloween. Ron rolled his eyes and opened a chocolate frog.

"So you and Remus are coming to the Burrow for New Years."

"Yes Ginny for the tenth time."

"Just making sure."

"Do you know were you and Mooney will be moving to after we graduate?" Harry asked.

"We haven't discussed it. We'll find something. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried."

Well, the place better have a room for a nursery."

"Why would you need…oh my God you're going to have baby!" Ginny squalled.

Hermione nodded, "I'm two weeks."

"Congratulations!" They said in excitement.

"Thanks guys. Oh we're here."

The train pulled into the platform and the students got off the train, to search for their families. Remus smiled when he saw his wife. Hermione walked over to the wizard. He gently kissed her lips and shrank her trunk.

"Ready?"

She nodded, "Bye guys. We'll see you new years!"

"Congratulations Mooney!" yelled the trio.

"Thanks! Come on honey."

He took her hand and they ran through the wall into the muggle part of the station.

"Man the stations busy." Hermione whispered as she looked for her parents.

"Hermione!" Christian yelled to get his daughter's attention.

She turned around and smiled, "I see them. Come on." She said and weaved in and out of the sea people.

Hermione quickly found her self in hug from her mother, before she could say _quidditch. _

"Oh I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mum. But I need air!" Hermione gasped.

Joan pulled back and smiled, "Sorry dear."

"How are you son?" Christian asked Remus.

"I'm fine sir."

"Good to hear it. Hermione get over here and give your old man a hug"

She laughed hugged her father. Joan wrapped her son-in-law into a tight hug. Remus gasped for air. She pulled back and smiled.

Remus rubbed his arm and mouthed, _'Owww. That hurt.'_

Hermione only smiled and they left the station.

The family enjoyed having Hermione and Remus home for the holidays. They sat around, talked and got to know the man that stole their daughter's heart. Joan and Christian were glad Hermione was happy and he really loved her deeply.

Christmas was here before they knew it. Sam and Nick greeted the family with warm smiles and hugs. They sat around the living room, and opened gifts. Remus and Hermione handed them their last gifts.

"Go on open them." She told them and the couple sat back and smiled.

Joan slowly opened the box and pulled out a baby rattle.

"No." Joan said awe.

Hermione only nodded.

"We're going to be grandparents."

The couple nodded and Sam smiled at the rattle.

"Brace your self." The witch hissed through her teeth.

They were tackled with hugs and questions. So all in all the family had a great Christmas.

Remus and Hermione packed their things and headed over to Borrow for new years.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table and watched the clock with Hermione and Remus hands move to traveling. Molly had added them to the clock last year. The red head jumped out of her seat when the hand hit,_ home._

She ran outside, "Mione!" yelled and threw he arms around her best friend nearly knocking her to ground. She pulled back. "Sorry."

The boys ran outside when they heard the youngest out of seven children squeal.

"Mya!" The twin pranksters yelled and wrapped into Hermione sandwich.

"Boys let the poor girl breath." Molly told Fred George.

"Oh alright.." They said dully and let go.

"How are you Molly?" Remus asked the witch.

"I'm fine dear," she answered as held Hermione in a hug. "Now go settled in supper will be ready soon."

"Come on love let's go get settled," he held out his hand and they went up stairs hand and in hand.

"I can't believe Mione's having a baby. I hope it's a girl." Ginny said with a smile.

"No a boy," said Harry.

"Twins!" Fred and George yelled. "Hold it! Mya's pregnant!"

"Yes and nice going Ginny." Ron told his sister.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and smiled.

"You owe me one round." Hermione told her husband.

"Too much information!" They yelled.

"Well congratulations dears." Molly said and hugged the couple.

"Thank you."

"Alright everyone sit down supper's ready."

They family sat around the large table and enjoyed a good meal and live conversion and laughter. Mainly caused by the twins.

The new year came with a bang thanks to twins and their fireworks. Kingsley was sworn in as the new Minister of the Magic the following day. The new year was going to be a good one.


	10. Chapter 10

_**recap: **__The new year came in with a bang thanks to the twins and their fireworks. Kingsley was sworn in as the Minister of Magic the following day. The new year was going to be a good one. _

_**Law of the Heart**_

Chapter Ten

Hermione was know three months pregnant. She couldn't believe how fast the school year was coming to ad close. And how big she had gotten!

The witch made her way to the hospital wing for her check up with Poppy. It was time to find out the sex of the baby. They were going to wait until the birth, but Remus wanted to know. So she finally gave in and agreed.

The werewolf smiled at his mate and opened the wing doors and the couple walked into the room. Poppy turned around from the potions cabinet and smiled.

"How are we doing today dear?"

"I'm fine." Hermione answered as Remus helped her onto the bed. He sat down into the chair.

"Alright let's what this little one is." The nurse said and ran her wand over the witch's stomach. "Well, I'll be Merlin's daughter. Well kids, it looks like you're having twin. A boy and a girl."

Hermione propped her self up on her elbows, "What?"

"You're having twins Mrs. Lupin."

Remus was glad he was sitting down or Poppy would have found him on the floor.

"Are you alright Remus?" Poppy asked.

He could only nod.

"Men," she mumbled. "Well everything looks great. Except for your husband. I believe some refresh air would do him some good."

Hermione laughed, "I think you're right." She said and got off the bed. "Come on love. Let's get you some air." She took his hand and they left the wing.

Remus and Hermione sat down under the shade tree near the Black Lake. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Twins. I was only expecting one, but two. That's just…" He couldn't think of anything to say so he just kissed his wife gently on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"How did the check up go?"

They quickly jumped apart and turned their heads.

"Why must you always do that?" Remus asked Albus.

"Oh come now and spoil his fun. That wouldn't be nice." Minerva said with a smile.

"Things went fine." He told them.

"And what are you having, a boy or a girl?" Minerva asked the couple.

"Both." They answered.

"Both!"

"They're called twin Minerva."

"I know that Remus."

Albus eyes twinkled at the couple. "Well congratulations. Come along Tabby. I think she's shocked."

"I'm not shocked! Congratulations."

"Thank you." Hermione said with a warm smile and Albus and Minerva left the couple.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny ran over the couple.

"What are you having?" Ginny asked.

"Twins. A boy and a girl." She told them.

Ron, Harry and Draco looked at the couple and passed out and landed on the ground with a thump.

"That's why I was sitting down." Remus said as he looked at the boys.

Ginny laughed and sat down next to Hermione.

The students were gathered at the quid ditch pitch. Graduation had came all too soon for the trio as they watched their classmates receive their scrolls.

"Now your last three students. They are known as the 'Golden Trio'. They have had many adventures like the Marauders and the Weasley twins that came before them.

They've faced giant chess sets, flying keys, traveled through time, faced dementors, stared and organization and broken the rules. Mr. Harry Potter." called the headmaster.

Harry walked up to the wizard and Professor Dumbledore handed him his scroll.

"Well do Harry."

"Thank you sir."

" Mrs. Hermione Lupin."

She walked up to the headmaster and received her scroll.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley."

The red head took his scroll and joined his classmates.

"I am proud saw well done the class of 1997!"

_**Five years later**_

"Slow down Damon."

"But Mummy Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are waiting."

Remus put down his little girl, "Go on Kara."

She smiled and ran after her twin brother.

Remus and Hermione walked handed follow their children to Harry and Ginny's.

The world was good and it showed that a law has no say over the human heart.

**The End!**

**Look for my next story Love at Grimmauld Place. Coming soon!**

**Review me! **


End file.
